


The Predator and the Prey

by InkyAnimatronic



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: But the first chapter has no warnings, F/M, Human Female Reader - Freeform, I am so sorry, I have no idea where the random inspiration for this came from, If I continue this i'll add actual tags, Like vore and noncon if they happen, Naga Steelbeak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyAnimatronic/pseuds/InkyAnimatronic
Summary: You had gone camping to get away from your stressful life. That you for sure planned. What you didn't plan was getting lost in the forest and coming across a naga. Only this one didn't have a human top half but rather the torso and head of an anthromorphic rooster.
Relationships: Steelbeak/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Predator and the Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... so this happened. 
> 
> This is basically just a intro and how the reader and SB meet. Nothing else happens like vore or noncon. There will be warnings for if/when they happen.

This had been a Hell of a day for you. You’re a young adult and have been extremely stressed out with work and trying to pay bills. You had to get away even for a day or two. So you decided to go camping in a forest to decompress for a long weekend.

However, you had gotten lost after hiking for a while and still haven’t found your way back to the trails. Thankfully you never settled down and made a campsite, so you had everything with you.

But it was dark now. All you had was your flashlight to guide you through the forest. Now feeling anxious and unable to stop for the night since you weren’t sure where you were or what was around.

As you walked through the dark forest, you couldn’t help but shudder at all of the sounds. You could only imagine the different animals that lived there that could rip you apart and eat you. 

All kinds of things were running through your head. Making you hope that you could find a way to the trails soon. You weren’t sure if you could survive the night. 

Suddenly, you heard rustling in the bushes and froze. Then you felt something wrap around one of your ankles. Looking down, you shined the flashlight on it and saw it was some kind of a snake. Or the tail of one. 

The part with the scales was red while the underside was orange. You never saw a snake like that before. The ones you’ve seen were mostly green or even brown. 

Your body was screaming at your to RUN. That something wasn’t right and to get away. But the tail held you in place. You tried to shake it off but lost your balance and ended up falling back on your ass in the process. 

Then you shined the flashlight onto the tail again and slowly followed the tail to see where the head of the snake was. Now that you were closer, you knew this couldn’t of been a normal snake. Or perhaps it had a large meal recently because it seemed big. Too big to be the average snake. 

Your breathing hitched in your throat when you saw the large tail went into some bushes. 

‘Huh?’ You wondered. 

That’s when a new feeling hit you. Someone- or something- was now staring at you. You could just feel it. And that made you grab the snake’s tail and try to get it off but it squeezed tighter and pulled up towards the bushes by a couple of centimeters. 

You yelped in surprise and fear. Grabbing the flashlight, you once again shined on the bushes. But still no head of the snake could be seen.

Was it normal for snakes to play with their food? You wondered. What was it doing? 

You were now shaking from fear and tried to get the snake off again. But the same thing happened. The snake held you tighter and pulled you closer by a couple of centimeters. It happened again for a 3rd time. Then a 4th time after that. The last attempt being the 5th time. Just how big and long WAS this snake??

Now being closer to the bushes, you thought you heard some kind of a laugh or chuckle. You weren’t hallucinating. You know you heard it. And that didn’t help the feeling of being watched.

It sounded very close to you. Keeping the flashlight on the bushes, you took a deep breath and looked up. Praying that no one was standing on the other side of the bushes.

But sadly, your prayers weren’t answered. In the dark, you could see glowing gold eyes stare down at you. They weren’t normal human eyes. Human eyes don’t glow like that. 

Your heart was racing as you slowly raised your flashlight to shine on the mystery person. But what you saw… well, you’re surprised that you didn’t scream. It seems all of that walking had made you so exhausted that you couldn’t find it in you to scream. Not that anyone would hear you anyway while being all the way out here. 

It was just you and this… this guy…? This demon…?

You were expecting a human with what was probably a pet snake on the other side of the bushes. But that’s not what you saw.

There was what looked to be an anthromorphic rooster on the other side of the bushes. He had tan feathers and a fluffy chest that sort of looked like a human mans. The rooster wasn’t small either since he seemed very buff and in great shape. His arms were big too so you could tell he had some muscles as well. His face looked like any other rooster with the beak, the red wattle, and red comb at the top if his head. 

The only things different from the average rooster was the glowing gold eyes that you felt stared into your soul. And his beak… wasn’t normal. It was gray and shiny…maybe it was metal? You weren’t sure but you didn’t really want to know right now. 

Then it happened. He hissed at you and you could see glimpses of his fork tongue and what looked to be fangs at the top and bottom of his beak when he opened it. 

Meanwhile, he was simply smiling down at you and allowed you to take in all of his features and appearance. He was quite surprised you weren’t screaming. Though he wasn’t complaining. He hated it when his prey screamed since it always gave him a headache.

Deciding to have a little more fun with you, he slid his tail up your leg a little more until the end was at your knee. 

You couldn’t look down if you tried. You were almost in a trance while having a staring contest with the creature. 

Which gave him a chance to look you over too and see what his next meal looked like. As a naga, he was able to see in the dark so he had no need for handheld lights. He could clearly see your backpack on your back and the other bag that held your tent behind you. 

‘ _Camper_.’ He thought to himself. 

He was surprised more of them didn’t get lost in this forest. In fact, you would have to be hiking far from the trails and usual campgrounds to be anywhere close to him and where he lives at. Unfortunately, other animals and creatures got to the humans before he could. It was by pure chance that he found this one while digesting his last meal in his second stomach. 

That said, he wasn’t hungry right now. And won’t be for a while. However, he wasn’t going to let this human get away. It was coming home with him whether it liked it or not. Plus, he had fun playing with and teasing the poor dumb creature. He could continue to do so for the next couple of days or even a week until he felt hungry enough to eat it. 

Hmm… maybe use it for other things too. It was mating season and while he had no problems flirting with female nagas and mating with them, he still hasn’t settled down with one yet. So it would be nice to have something he could fuck regularly since he lived alone. 

The human would be digested long before he would know if it was pregnant with his babies after mating with it since nagas can get female humans pregnant with naga babies. Come to think of it, was this one even a female? He didn’t exactly care either way since he can and will mate with both male and female humans. But he couldn’t quite tell from the clothing. 

Oh well. He shrugged to himself. He’ll have to figure it out later once he gets it home. 

Fortunately, he knows a shape shifter that can turn into a human and go into the towns for creatures like him that can’t. He’s not sure where the money he has comes from but doesn’t exactly care. The shape shifter uses it to buy things for him and others. He already has rope at home thanks to his friend so he can use it to keep the human from running away. 

Slowly, he moved forward and revealed his whole body to you. Considering his top half, you expected to see chicken legs and tail feathers. Instead, you came to the horrifying discovery that HE was the snake. He had to be since his bottom half is identical to the tail that was still wrapped around your leg. Which means… he was a naga! You had read stories and seen art of them. But they were always depicted with a human top half. What kind of a naga was he? Were there other different kinds out there?

You finally snapped out of it and began to struggle against his tail, pulling and clawing at it to release you. 

“That’s enough, babe.” The naga’s voice was quiet but stern. 

He had some sort of accent but you didn’t want to take the time to figure out what it was right now. 

The naga leaned down so he wasn’t completely towering over you and reached out to put a large hand on one of your cheeks. His hand was practically the size of your face. If not, bigger than it. 

You trembled when he touched you. Now that he was closer, he was able to get a better look at you. You couldn’t look him in the eyes and just focused on your hands still holding his tail but no longer struggling. 

“Look at me.” He ordered. 

Slowly, you raise your eyes to meet his. He says nothing more as he continues to look you over. Rubbing your face in a gentle and strangely soothing way. 

To his surprise, there still wasn’t any screaming or cursing or anything that every other human he meets does. He wondered how long you had been traveling since he could tell by looking into your eyes that you were exhausted. Carrying all that stuff on your back probably didn’t help.

‘Good… so the first night should be easy. It looks ready to fall asleep right now and I’m sure my petting is making it happen quicker.’ He thought to himself. ‘However, I don’t want it falling asleep just yet.’ 

He stopped rubbing your face and moved to your backpack.

“Help me out, doll face, and take this off from your arms.” He said, now in a much kinder tone.

“Why…?” You finally found your voice but it was as quiet as his. 

“So I can carry it for you. Youse do have food and water in it?”

“Yeah. I have a couple of days worth of food and water. I was going to fish for things like lunch and dinner.” You replied, slowly doing what he wanted and took your backpack off. 

Then you began to wonder, ‘Wait… what did he mean carry it for me?’ 

“What did you mean by carry?” You asked but he ignored the question.

You didn’t know what exactly he wanted from it but you didn’t want to piss him off either. You were still surprised you weren’t getting eaten right now but maybe that’s why he wanted it off? But why would he offer to carry it if he was just going to eat you?

‘Good. I can fish for it when we run out.’ He thought to himself.

“That’s a good… youse are a girl, right?” The naga asked.

“Yeah…” You nodded.

“Perfect.” His fork tongue came out to lick his lips, making you shudder. 

He noticed your reaction and chuckled.

“Sorry about that. Sometimes I can’t help myself.” He laughed. “So anyway, this is how we’re going to do things. I carry your bag and you walk next to me on the way back to my place. OR I’ll just pick youse up and throw you over my shoulder. Your choice.”

“You’re not going to eat me?” You asked. 

He simply shrugged in response.

“I guess you’ll have to find out.” He replied. “You aren’t getting away from me so don’t even try to run. In fact, I doubt you’ll survive on your own and without this too.” He held the bag up.

‘Well, he has a point there. There’s no way I’ll make it out here with all kinds of animals and apparently creatures running around.’ You thought to yourself. ‘Even with my bag, I probably wouldn’t survive the night.’ 

“…Okay…” You said, after thinking about it. “I-I’ll go with you. Just please release my leg. I’m beginning to lose feeling to it.” 

“Oh!” He loosened his tail up a lot. “I completely forgot how tight I had it.”

The naga slithered behind you and put his free arm under one of yours to pull you up to your feet. But your now free leg was still pretty weak from being squeezed so tightly.

“Hmm…” He hummed behind you. “I think I’m just going to carry you.”

He dropped the backpack and turned you around to throw you over one of his shoulders. Once you were settled, he kept one hand on your ass and gave it a small squeeze. Which caused you to yelp in surprise.

“That wake youse up?” He chuckled again. 

“Yes! Why did you-” 

“Great! Now let’s head home.” He cut you off and picked your backpack back up.

You took a deep breath as he began to slither in the direction that you found him in. You weren’t sure what to do. You knew that you wouldn’t of survived the night with or without your stuff. 

There was no running away from him either. Even if you somehow got away, it sounded like there was all kinds of other creatures here. 

They would probably enjoy hurting a human that had no ways of defending themselves. You had some knives but that was it. No guns or anything. It wasn’t supposed to be that kind of a trip.

Unsure of how long it’ll take, you decided to talk to the naga. 

“So uh… you’re a naga?” You asked, wanting him to confirm.

“I am.” He replied. “You’re one of the rare humans that know what it is.”

“Well, I’ve always heard that they-”

“Let me stop you there.” He cut you off again. “You always heard that their top half looks human, right?”

“Y-Yeah. So… there are different types of nagas?” You asked.

“Yes. Just like how I know not all humans look the same.”

“Okay…” You couldn’t help the next question. “Uhmm… what happened to your beak? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“It happened when I was younger. Got into a few fights with other creatures and it led to my natural beak being damaged. A buddy of mine fixed me up with this metal beak. In fact, that’s where my current nickname came from.” 

“…What is it?” You questioned. 

“Steelbeak. Since we’re introducing ourselves, what’s your name?” 

“(Y/N).” You replied. 

“Pleasure to meet you, (Y/N).” Steelbeak said, figuring he might as well be nice to the human. 

“Nice to meet you too.” You said, then finally realized what was going on at the moment. “Wow! I had no idea nagas were real or that there wasn’t just one specific kind!” 

“Finally come out from being in shock, eh?” Steelbeak asked.

“Yeah! I guess so! How far is your home?” You decided to ask. 

“Not far.” He replied. “You’re taking this fairly well. Usually all I hear is screaming with you humans trying to fight me.”

“Give it a few minutes and I’ll probably start fighting you.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Steelbeak chuckled. “You seemed too tired to do much before I picked you up. But I guess we’ll find out if you get a second wind and burst of energy in a little bit.” 

“…Steelbeak…? What exactly do you plan on doing to me…?” 

“What do you think I plan on doing to you?” He countered.

“Uh… y-you’re going to eat me?” You asked, figuring that’s what it was.

Deciding to mess with you, Steelbeak didn’t answer. In fact, he didn’t answer any more questions after that. The silence sent chills down your spine as your fight or flight instincts began to finally kick in. 

With the rest of the trip in mostly silence, you began thinking about your friends and family. They knew you were going camping. They knew the general location and where your car would be at. But there’s no way they would search all the way out here. 

And deep down, you knew you weren’t going to be able to fight this guy or any other monsters or animals roaming around. So… now what? 

Above all, you did NOT want to die! Not like this! You’re still a young adult and it’s far too early for you to die! There had to be a way to convince him to not kill you. Maybe even help you back to the trails and protect you from anything else out there. But you knew that was foolish.

Why would he help some human that he would rather eat? Or do… whatever he wanted with. 

You listened to Steelbeak hum some kind of a tune as he continued to slither to his home. You were still holding your flashlight but he had told you to turn it off after he began moving. There was no need to draw any unwanted attention to the two of you. 

It took a while, but he eventually arrived to the entrance to the cave that he called his home. 

“Sweetheart, we’re home!” Steelbeak grinned as he slithered into the main area then down a hallway to the back room where his nest is. “You are still with me right, babe?”

“Yeah.” You muttered, loud enough for him to hear. 

Looking around the best you could, the main area had what looked to be a table and chairs, some buckets, and lanterns that looked to be battery operated. There was also some small containers filled with different things sitting on a different table along with some other stuff. You also noticed a bookshelf with tons of books on it. 

“Oh good! Thought maybe you fell asleep or something.” Steelbeak said. 

Steelbeak went into another room and from what you could see, there was some racks of alcohol up against the walls of the cave. Along with all sorts of things that he probably took from people. Or had his friend buy. 

You heard him toss the backpack aside before he went up to a different wall. You could tell he opened some kind of a container and soon he found what he was looking.

“Alright… time to tie youse up.” Steelbeak said before dropping you after he slithered to the other part of the room.

You expected to fall onto hard stone or rocks. But instead, you had been dropped on a ton of pillows and blankets. 

‘This must be his nest.’ You figured. 

“Come on.” He grabbed one of your arms and dragged you a little.

Once you were where he wanted you to be, he went to work on tying the rope around your neck. Doing it tightly, but not so tight that you could choke to death. Then he tied the other end around a fairly large boulder that was sitting in the corner. You knew you had no chance of moving it. 

There was still plenty of rope leftover so he grabbed you again and guided you towards the center of the nest and had you lay down. 

“There. Now we can both go to sleep. Do me a favor, babe. Don’t untie that rope or try to. Youse won’t like it if you make me angry by doing that.”

“O-Okay.” You stuttered. 

You were confused. Wasn’t he going to eat you or something? Was he just playing the waiting game or fucking with you more? 

You couldn’t hold back the shiver that went up your spine.

“Don’t worry about anything coming to get you in the middle of the night. The entrances to my cave have a protection spell on it. Nothing dangerous can get in. Only me and my… hehe… prey...can come inside.” 

You stared up at him, now afraid to fall asleep.

“Plus, I’ll be here to keep youse safe. Now then… good night. I’ll see youse in the morning.” He leaned down to kiss your forehead before getting comfortable in his nest. 

He made sure the end of his tail was curling up around your legs in a loose way. While his arms wrapped around your torso and your arms to hold you close to him. 

Now knowing you were safe and unable to get away without waking him up, he was able to quickly drift off to sleep. 

Meanwhile, you tried your hardest to not fall asleep. Because you didn’t know if you were going to wake up in the morning. But eventually, your exhaustion won and you fell asleep in his arms and tail.


End file.
